Un Misterio Y Una Decision
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que la personificación de la ex-nación de Prusia desapareció. A los 10 años de su desaparición una horrible tragedia ocurrió en un bosque. Se encontraron 500 cadáveres. El G-8 sospecha que esta relacionado con Prusia, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que sucederá después de que lo descubran.
1. Chapter 1

K: Bueno, esto es parte de un sueño que tuvo una amiga mía así que creo que es muy Ooc. Así que por favor léanlo recordándose esta advertencia.

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenece.

* * *

El G-8 había tenido una reunión de emergencia, después de la noticia que conmociono a todo el mundo, 500 cadáveres fueron encontrados en un bosque lo peor era que a todos les faltaban los órganos y algunos parecían haber sido torturados antes de morir. Pero como siempre la reunión parecía más una zona de juegos.

-¡Silencio!- grito Alemania- debemos concentrarnos en encontrar al culpable, son 500 personas las que han muerto y al parecer el asesino es profesional ya que no se han encontrado ninguna pista del culpable  
\- No debe preocuparse por nada el héroe lo descubrirá - dijo América haciendo su típica pose de héroe  
\- América no es tiempo para bromas- dijo Inglaterra- si no me equivoco se han cumplido 10 años desde que Prusia desapareció ¿verdad?  
-Si- dijo Alemania con tristeza  
\- ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia?- dijo Inglaterra mirando fijamente a Alemania  
\- Inglaterra no estarás insinuando que Prusia podría haber hecho esto - dijo Francia seriamente  
\- Claro que no rana - dijo Inglaterra- Prusia está muerto  
-¿Entonces?-dijo Francia  
\- Pues ¿no es conveniente que ninguno de los muertos tenga nacionalidad Alemana?- dijo Inglaterra sorprendiendo a los demás  
\- Inglaterra lo que estás diciendo es muy grave- dijo China con una mirada seria  
\- Entre las victimas tampoco había personas con nacionalidad canadiense - dijo Alemania- y nadie está cuestionando a Canadá  
-¿Quién?- pregunto América  
\- Tu hermano - dijo Alemania- el que está sentado a tu lado  
\- Oh Mattie no te había visto - dijo América con una sonrisa  
\- Inglaterra no entiendo por qué acusas a Alemania sin pruebas - dijo Canadá ignorando a su hermano  
\- Tengo pruebas - dijo Inglaterra- encontraron palabras escritas en alemán en la escena del crimen, además estoy seguro de que él deseaba vengar a su hermano, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tu también eras amigo de Prusia, sabes hablar Alemán y ninguna de las víctimas fueron canadienses ¿no habrás sido tu Canadá?  
\- Iggy deja de ser tan paranoico- dijo América- Mattie es inofensivo  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Amérique, no creo que mi mon petit Matthew haiga sido capaz de algo como eso- dijo Francia  
-¿ Por qué no vamos e investigamos el bosque?- dijo Alemania tratando de evitar la discusión que estaba seguro que iba a suceder  
\- Estamos de acuerdo- dijo China hablando por los demás  
-Entonces nos encontraremos mañana en el bosque- dijo Alemania levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación  
Al día siguiente llego la hora acordada y el G-8 se adentraban al bosque, pasaron como 2 horas, cada minuto que pasaba el G-8 notaba que el bosque se volvía más oscuro, de pronto escucharon unas pisadas.  
-¡Doitsu! Sálvame- dijo Italia tirándose encima de Alemania  
\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, hay personas que necesitan ir a dormir- dijo una voz misteriosa  
\- Vete Jeff yo me encargare de ellos - dijo una voz que venía detrás de ellos que por alguna razón se les hacía conocida  
\- Pero quiero divertirme- escucharon que dijo esta persona llamada "Jeff"  
-Vete o me veré obligado a decirle al señor slenderman lo que hiciste la noche pasada- dijo esa voz de nuevo  
\- Esta bien, pero me las pagaras - dijo Jeff antes de irse  
-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo China  
-No los he salvado -dijo esa voz- solo tengo un asunto pendiente con uno de ustedes  
-¿Quién eres? - dijo Alemania  
-¿Tan rápido me has olvidado west?- dijo Prusia saliendo de su escondite, todos los veían conmocionados  
-¿Pru...Prusia?- dijo Francia  
\- Jajaja... no, yo soy Gilbert Prusia murió hace 10 años- dijo Gilbert- y debo decirles que odio a cada uno de ustedes  
-Entonces ¿Por qué nos salvaste?-dijo Alemania viendo a su hermano algo enojado  
-¿Dije a todos?- dijo Prusia con un sonrisa burlesca- pues mentí, solo hay una persona al a cual no odio y espero que se una a mí  
-¿A quién?- dijo Alemania aunque el sospechaba que su hermano se refería a el  
\- No te engañes Alemania que te haiga llamado west antes no significa nada para mí-dijo Prusia leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano- solo hay una persona de ustedes que todavía le tengo respeto y ese es birdie o como ustedes le llaman Canadá o espérense ustedes mayormente le llaman ¿quién?  
-¿Que deseas Prusia?- dijo Canadá que no le gusto la broma que hizo su amigo  
-No te enojes birdie, además te tengo una propuesta, puedes unirte a mí y servir al señor slenderman-dijo Prusia- podrás tener una verdadera familia además no tienes que hacer algo que no haigas hecho antes  
-Gil- dijo Canadá- sabes que no puedo tengo que cuidar a  
\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo Prusia- he conversado con el señor slenderman y a él no le importa tener a tus personas bajo su protección mientras tú le sirvas  
-¿Que tendría que hacer?- dijo Canadá  
\- Espera Mattie ¿no estarás considerando unirte a Prusia?¿verdad?- dijo América  
\- Cállate América-dijo Prusia- y lo que tendrías que hacer es matar a algunas personas  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas las naciones presentes, excepto Prusia, Rusia y Canadá  
\- Como estaba diciendo- dijo Prusia- tendrías que matar a los enemigos del señor slenderman, pero eso no es nada nuevo para ti ¿verdad Canadá?  
-Mattie no me digas que tu - dijo América mirando a su hermano  
\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes Al?- dijo Canadá con una sonrisa- después de todo somos naciones y todos lo hemos hecho por lo menos una vez  
-Entonces que dices Canadá ¿aceptas? - dijo Prusia tendiéndole la mano a Canadá, en ese momento las naciones se dieron cuento que había una marca en el brazo de Prusia era como un circulo tachado  
-Yo...

* * *

K: Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran.

Saludos,

Rosmery Di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2

K: Hola pues bueno gracias por su apoyo pronto actualizaremos los otros fics he estado muy ocupada con la universidad

Los Creepypasta ni los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen

* * *

Yo...- Canadá no pudo continuar ya que habia sido derrivado por su hermano

\- No lo vas a hacer Canadá puede que somos una familia disfuncional pero aun asi ninguno de nosotros ha matado solo por que se le antojo hacerlo - dijo America que por primera vez mostraba una cara seria

-Her...hermano-dijo Canada viendo los ojos de su hermano

-Vamos Canada vas a dejar que el idiota de tu hermano te engañe- dijo Prussia con una sonrisa - no han sido una familia por mucho tiempo ¿Que te garantiza que saliendo del bosque no te vuelvan a olvidar?

-¡Callate Gilbert! - dijo America aun encima de Canada- quizas tu no tengas familia pero Canada si tiene una y no vamos a dejar que se una al lado del mal

\- Pero America -dijo Prussia - no es la primera vez que Canada se encuentra con uno de nosotros ¿verdad Canadá?

-¿Ees cierto eso Canada?- dijo Inglaterra mientras que America se levantaba y se alejaba de Canada

-Si- dijo Canada dirigiendo su mirada a Prussia- me sorprende que supieras eso Prussia

\- Como te he dicho Canada nosotros nunca somos olvidados siempre seremos recordados - dijo Prussia y comenzo a reir haciendo que los demas paises que no habian hablado hasta ahora salieran del shock- me tengo que ir si quieres unirte a nosotros te espero mañana en la noche y te aconsejaria que vinieras con una ofrenda el señor Slenderman es muy educado

\- Esta bien Prussia- dijo Canada y tras escuchaf eso Prussia desaparecio en el bosque

-¿Por que has dicho eso Canada?- dijo Alemania-¿Acaso tu sabias donde estaba mi hermano todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Por que te ha dejado llamarlo Prussia Canada? - pregunto Inglaterra

-Es verdad ¿Por que no lo has llamado por su nombre?- Pregunto America

-Es primero eso no te importa Alemania despues de todo fue tu culpa-Dijo Canada - En segundo lugar fue un invitacion formal ... bueno casi no lo hicieron como mayormente lo hacen lo cual agradezco pero bueno mejor no hablo sobre los detalles solo dire que ese ya no es el Prussia o Gilbert que conocieron aunque eso ustedes ya debe de haberse dado cuenta

-Mejor es regresar a la ciudad ya debe ser tarde y creo que hay algunas familias que tiebe que conversar ciertos asuntos- dijo China sorprendiendo a los demas

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Rusia con una aura oscura rodeandole haciendo que todos asintieran - Tenemos una conversacion pendiente ¿verdad camarada Canada?

\- Si - dijo Canada y despues de eso las naciones salieron del bosque en silencio preparandose para la conversacion que tendria cada uno en sus casas con sus amigos o familiares

Mientras tanto en otro lado Prusia estaba sentado en una rama de un arbol hablando con otras 3 personas que estaban sentadas debajo del arbol.

\- Y ¿ Acepto? - pregunto Hoodie

\- No lo se mañana me dara su respuesta- dijo Prussia- Canada iba aceptar pero su hermano se interpuso

\- No creo que debamos separarlo de su hermano- dijo Toby

-Ellos no tienen la misma relacion que tuviste con tu hermana Toby- dijo Prussia- su hermano mayormente lo ignora y Canada es golpeado por su culpa

\- Entonces Canada no es fuerte - dijo Masky

-No es eso- dijo Prussia- si se defiende se meteria en problemas solo le hacen caso cuando hace algo malo y pues las leyes que nos gobiernan son mas duras de lo que parecen

\- ¿Mas duras que las de los creepypasta?- pregunto Toby - ¿Estas seguro que el podra adaptarse a nuestro mundo?

\- Si lo creo - dijo Prussia- ademas ustedes deberian saberlo despues de todo ustedes se reunieron con el anteriormente

\- No lo creo sino estaria muerto- dijo Masky

\- Pues se van a sorprender pero lo que ustedes conocen como Canada por mis relatos es la misma persona que ustedes conocen como Matthew Williams por sus encuentros con el anteriormente- dijo Prussia con una sonrisa orgullosa

\- ¿Mattie? - dijo Masky

\- Si- dijo Prussia- su familia no fueron especialmente buenos con el asi que solo falta poco para que pase la linea y conociendo a su familia ahorita mismo estaran dandomelo en bandeja de plata

\- Aun asi- dijo Toby- Matthew no se ve como ese tipo de persona

\- Es mejor que yo le pregunte a que el señor slenderman lo reclute de la misma forma que lo hizo con nosotros ademas todos tenemos un lado oscuro y en algun momento ese lado tiene que salir- dijo Prussia

-Esto sera divertido - susurro Hoodie

* * *

K: Gracias por haberlo leído y disculpen por el comportamiento Ooc de los personajes en este capítulo

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
